This invention relates to a counter-flow asphalt plant used to produce a variety of asphalt compositions. More specifically, this invention relates to a counter-flow asphalt plant having a recycle asphalt (RAP) feed to the combustion zone to produce high percentage RAP asphalt products within a two stage mixing zone to improve production rates with greater economy and efficiency of plant design and operation.
Several techniques and numerous equipment arrangements for the preparation of asphaltic compositions, also referred by the trade as “hotmix” or “HMA”, are known from the prior art. Particularly relevant to the present invention is the continuous production of asphalt compositions in a drum mixer asphalt plant. Typically, water-laden virgin aggregates are dried and heated within a rotating, open-ended drum mixer through radiant, convective and conductive heat transfer from a stream of hot gases produced by a burner flame. As the heated virgin aggregate flows through the drum mixer, it is combined with liquid asphalt and mineral binder to produce an asphaltic composition as the desired end-product. Optionally, prior to mixing the virgin aggregate and liquid asphalt, reclaimed or recycled asphalt pavement (RAP) may be added once it is has been crushed or ground to a suitable size. The RAP is typically mixed with the heated virgin aggregate in the drum mixer at a point prior to adding the liquid asphalt and mineral fines.
The asphalt industry has traditionally faced many environmental challenges. The drum mixer characteristically generates, as by-products, a gaseous hydrocarbon emission (known as blue smoke), various nitrogen oxides (NOx) and sticky dust particles covered with asphalt. Early asphalt plants exposed the liquid asphalt or RAP material to excessive temperatures within the drum mixer or put the materials in close proximity with the burner flame which caused serious product degradation. Health and safety hazards resulted from the substantial air pollution control problems due to the blue-smoke produced when hydrocarbon constituents in the asphalt are driven off and released into the atmosphere. The exhaust gases of the asphalt plant are fed to air pollution control equipment, typically a baghouse. Within the baghouse, the blue-smoke condenses on the filter bags and the asphalt-covered dust particles stick to and plug-up the filter bags, thereby presenting a serious fire hazard and reducing filter efficiency and useful life. Significant investments and efforts were previously made by the industry in attempting to control blue-smoke emissions attributed to hydrocarbon volatile gases and particulates from both the liquid asphalt and recycle material.
The earlier environmental problems were further exacerbated by the processing technique standard in the industry which required the asphalt ingredients with the drum mixer to flow in the same direction (i.e., co-current flow) as the hot gases for heating and drying the aggregate. Thus, the asphalt component of recycle material and liquid asphalt itself came in direct contact with the hot gas stream and, in some instances, even the burner flame itself.
Many of the earlier problems experienced by asphalt plants were solved with the development of modern day counter-flow technology as disclosed in my earlier patent Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,938 which is incorporated herein by reference and which was first commercially introduced by Standard Havens, Inc. in 1986. The asphalt industry began to standardize on the counter-flow processing technique in which the ingredients of the asphaltic composition and the hot gas stream flow through a single, rotating drum mixer in opposite directions. Combustion equipment extends into the drum mixer to generate the hot gas stream at an intermediate point within the drum mixer. Accordingly, the drum mixer includes three zones. From the end of the drum where the virgin aggregate feeds, the three zones include a drying/heating zone to dry and heat virgin aggregate, a combustion zone to generate a hot gas stream for the drying/heating zone, and a mixing zone to mix hot aggregate, recycle material and liquid asphalt to produce an asphaltic composition for discharge from the lower end of the drum mixer.
Not only did the counter-flow process with its three zones vastly improve heat transfer characteristics, more importantly it provided a process in which the liquid asphalt and recycle material were isolated from the burner flame and the hot gas stream generated by the combustion equipment. Counter-flow operation represented a solution to the vexing problem of blue-smoke and all the health and safety hazards associated with blue-smoke.
A more complete understanding of the early equipment and processing techniques used by the asphalt industry can be found in the extensive listing of prior art patents and printed publications contained in my earlier patents Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,182 issued Nov. 15, 1994, Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,146 issued Nov. 28, 1995, and Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,881 issued Sep. 9, 1997. Indeed, as a result of my first patent Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,938 becoming involved in protracted litigation, the prior art collection cited in the foregoing patents is thought to be a thorough and exhaustive bibliographic listing of asphalt technology and such prior art is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
With many of the health and safety issues associated with asphalt production solved by the advent of counter-flow technology, contemporaneous attention has now shifted to operational inefficiencies which are manifest as excessive design and production costs and poor economy of operation from excess energy consumption.
Experience has shown that the environmentally desirable use of a recycled material (RAP) in asphalt production comes with disadvantageous tradeoffs in energy consumption. The most energy efficient plant operation is achieved when no RAP is added. In such circumstances, for example, all virgin aggregate is introduced in one end of the dryer and flows as a falling curtain or veil of material in counter-current heat exchange with hot gases generated at the opposite end of the dryer. The shell temperature is characteristically about 500° F. and the exhaust gas is about 225° F. which is within the normal operating temperature for the baghouse used to filter the exhaust gas of particulate matter. The temperature of the exhaust gas stream is determined by the design of the dryer, but must be kept above its dew point to prevent moisture from condensing in the exhaust ductwork and especially in the baghouse itself. A temperature of 225° F. is sufficient, but since varying conditions during operation can cause relatively large temperature swings, most operations are controlled to keep exhaust temperatures in the range of 250° F. to 275° F.
The addition of RAP material has a significant effect on operating temperatures of the process. Conventional wisdom has taught that the RAP cannot be directly dried without burning the liquid asphalt and causing hydrocarbon smoke emissions. Accordingly, it has previously been dried indirectly by superheating the virgin aggregates and then mixing the superheated aggregates with the RAP to achieve a blended mixture temperature. This results in much higher exhaust gas temperatures and a resulting loss in fuel efficiency. Accordingly, 20 TO 40% RAP feeds (that is, operations wherein RAP makes up 20 to 40% of the final asphalt composition) have been close to the upper end of the range heretofore workable in modern counter-flow asphalt plants. Although a 50% RAP feed has been achievable, it has been at the cost of high energy and reduced equipment life. Consequently, an upper limit of approximately 40% RAP has been a realistic upper limit for the majority of asphalt plants. The operating conditions necessary are illustrative of the problems. If 50% RAP is introduced midstream in the process, then only 50% virgin aggregates are used. This means that only half the material is present, as compared to the 100% virgin aggregate production, to be heated and only half the veiling of material in the drying section of the drum occurs which yields poor heat transfer characteristics. Under such circumstances, the combustion zone temperature must be elevated significantly to superheat the virgin aggregate. This, in turn, causes the shell temperature of the drum to range from 750-800° F. and the exhaust gas temperature to increase to about 375° F. The exhaust gas temperature will now exceed the upper limit for a baghouse using polyester bags which have an upper service of about 275° F. Accordingly, more costly filter bags constructed of less heat sensitive material such as NOMEX (an aramid fiber marketed by DuPont) have to be installed in the baghouse whenever higher RAP feed operations are contemplated. Moreover, any time the combustion zone temperature rises to about 2800° F. or greater then the production of various nitrogen oxides (NOx) as a product of combustion becomes a problem.
The foregoing problems associated with processing high percentage RAP are further exacerbated by the moisture content of the RAP itself. The superheat of the virgin aggregate must be sufficient to not only heat the RAP material to an appropriate mix temperature, but also supply the necessary heat to vaporize the moisture content of the RAP.
Accordingly, modern asphalt plants characteristically introduce RAP in one of two ways. Using the first method, RAP is introduced directly into an isolated mixing zone where all heat transferred to the RAP must necessarily come from superheated virgin aggregate. Using the second method, the RAP is introduced into the combustion zone but shielded from direct radiant heat by an inner shell or by special flighting to preheat the RAP by convective and conductive heat transfer before it is delivered to an isolated mixing zone.
Asphalt plants constructed like Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,938 and other counter-flow drum mixers that followed utilized an isolated mixing zone to prevent blue smoke. For the most part they did so successfully, although not completely. However, unwanted consequences resulted from this processing technique, particularly as the use of RAP addition to asphalt compositions increased. By isolating the mixing zone from the gas stream, they create a dead zone in which any blue smoke and moisture vapor that forms within the mixing zone is not adequately evacuated. Though most of the blue smoke is eliminated by shielding the liquid asphalt exposure to the radiant heat of the flame and from exposure to the hot exhaust gas stream, smoke is generated in the mixing zone when the liquid asphalt comes in contact with the hot aggregate. This is especially true when the aggregate is superheated, as in high percentage recycle operations. Since the blue smoke is generated in a dead zone, it tends to flow with the exiting production material, and exit the drum mixer at the material discharge port. In most cases this is overlooked by the environmental agencies because it is the exhaust gas stack, and not the material discharge port, that they are charged with monitoring and enforcing pollution regulations. Still, it is likely only a matter of time until the focus of environmental protection is trained on the discharge area. Some areas of the country are already requiring blue smoke control systems for the discharge and loadout areas of an asphalt plant.
A similar problem exits with the evacuation of moisture vapor from the dead zone of an isolated mixing chamber. This is particularly true when, as in most cases, the cold, wet recycle material is introduced into the mixing zone where the moisture content is vaporized by the superheated aggregate. The resulting steam explosion from the rapidly vaporized recycle moisture causes steam and dust to be forced from the drum mixer, generally at the recycle feed collar and to some extent at the drum discharge port.
A need remains in the industry for an improved counter-flow asphalt plant design capable of utilizing high percentage RAP mixes and for operating techniques to address the problems and drawbacks heretofore experienced with modern counter-flow production. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.